


...Joined By True Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Logan+/Rogue, Despite the rough exterior, he's her favorite person to cuddle up next to.
Relationships: Logan/Rogue (X-Men)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	...Joined By True Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



The cozy bed is soft and warm, and even though she is exhausted, she waits for him. He prowls the mansion in silent steps, hunting for danger. The locked doors keep them safe, there is no threat, yet he will not calm until he knows all the students can sleep in heavenly peace.

Logan, like Charles, has taken to guarding the vulnerable students. The world believed that they are dangerous and seek to harm them, but the mansion is well fortified. All the mutants can dream peacefully. Still, Logan conducts one last sweep: papa bear is determined to protect his cubs.

Therefore, she waits for him to return. Dressed in one of his large cotton hoodies that swaddled her lean body in snugly, cozy fluff, Rogue slips under the covers. Gazing out the window, the diamond stars are peeping out from a dark sky, some twinkling as if to wink Goodnight.

Yawning sleepily, her happy thoughts had almost sent her to dreams when Logan returned. Barefoot, dressed in cotton sweats, a fluffy hoodie and a smile on his handsome face, Rogue grins at the sight of how soft and sweet Logan looks. He may look rough and feral, but at heart, he is a big softie. 

He slides onto the bed and opens his arms, and grins when she wiggle-worms over to him. Curled up in his gentle arms with the blanket woven around them, she lays her head on his strong chest as his fingers gently brush through her hair.

Smiling, she cuddled close to him, as he reads to her, his growling voice soothing, leaving her sleepy and she closes her eyes, her fingers curled around the plush cotton fabric of his hoodie, her heart skips a beat as he lovingly presses a kiss to her forehead.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1084232.html?thread=114120008#t114219080)


End file.
